


you know me (i’m like that)

by wonjin



Category: Cravity
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I’m bad at tags, M/M, also minhee is annoying, but this isn’t about him, i procrastinated my other fic with this, i’m a fool for seongtae, seongmin babie, stan cravity, taeyoung also babie but big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonjin/pseuds/wonjin
Summary: The ever clueless Seongmin starts realising that his friends might actually have a point when it comes to his bond with Taeyoung.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	you know me (i’m like that)

“So.” Minhee starts, sitting across from Seongmin, and looking him dead in the eyes. “When are you and Taeyoung gonna admit that you have feelings for each other?”  
“We don’t.” Seongmin continued to scribble on the piece of paper in front of him, doodling random shapes just for something to do. Mostly everyone else was playing a game that he wasn’t interested in, but Minhee must have taken a break just to interrogate him.  
“Hm, I don’t know. If you saw the way you looked at him, you might think different!” Minhee’s almost sang his last few words, jumping up and walking away to the group of screaming boys huddled around the TV. From what Seongmin could see, someone was getting completely annihilated, and judging from everyone’s reactions, that someone seemed to be Jungmo. And he wasn’t even being beaten by anybody else in the group, it was just a computer controlled character. Seongmin noticed Taeyoung standing up, and heading towards him. He didn’t even realise he had been smiling, but the closer Taeyoung got, the bigger the smile grew.  
“Hey.” Taeyoung could have taken the seat Minhee was in before, but he instead opted for the one right next to Seongmin.  
“Hi.”  
“What are you doing?” Seongmin slid his paper over to Taeyoung.  
“Creating a masterpiece.” Taeyoung looked at Seongmin’s masterpiece, taking in every part of it. It was... Different.  
“A masterpiece in blue ball point pen? That’s new.”  
“What can I say?” Seongmin looked into a non-existent camera. “I’m a trendsetter.”  
“Wow! Okay! When you sell this, give me a share, alright?” Seongmin shook his head.  
“No way. Sorry.”  
“Oh come on! I don’t even get a little, just for being your very best friend and supporting you always?” Seongmin crossed his arms, trying to look as stern as he could.  
“I said no.” Taeyoung laughed, accepting the rejection.  
“Fine, fine. Oh, hey, I’ve been meaning to ask!” He leaned against the table, resting his head in one of his hands. “Do you wanna go to that one place for dinner again?”  
“Which place?”  
“The one we went to last week!” It took Seongmin a second, but he finally realised where Taeyoung was talking about.  
“Oh! Yeah, sure. When?”  
“Like, now?” Seongmin raised his eyebrows.  
“What, like, ditch everyone?”  
“No, dummy.” Seongmin pouted, and Taeyoung gently smiled. “We don’t have to stay there. And we’ll pick stuff up for whoever wants anything.” Seongmin nodded, folding up his piece of art, therefore possibly affecting its saleability, and shoving it in his pocket.  
“Okay, I’m in.” 

The sun was shining bright, making all of the almost uniform houses and buildings look a lot nicer, but the wind was still bitter. Seongmin’s ears were beginning to turn slightly red. That didn’t go unnoticed on Taeyoung’s end.  
“Are you cold?” He looked at the shorter boy by his side.  
“Just a little. It’s fine.” Seongmin pulled his sleeves down, so they covered his hands slightly. Taeyoung chuckled, holding out one of his own hands.  
“I’m still surprisingly warm.” Seongmin accepted, grabbing into Taeyoung’s hand and swaying their arms back and forth.  
“Wow, you are.” It was pretty common for them to hold hands, but, best friends hold hands all the time! Seongmin always says it doesn’t mean anything, because there’s nothing romantic going on between them and there never will be. Pretty harsh, but that’s only because the other guys always ask him about it and that’s the only way he can get them off his back. Seongmin actually wonders if Taeyoung gets bothered by them as much as he does. And, he didn’t realise he’d been staring at Taeyoung for the past minute or so, until he got caught.  
“Is there something on my face?” Seongmin shook his head, slightly embarrassed.  
“No, sorry, I just... Kinda zoned out...” Zoned out, while still walking? Seongmin wasn’t sure if that was possible, but he was too embarrassed to just say he had been staring without even knowing about it. Taeyoung didn’t question it.  
“You’re lucky you didn’t trip, loser.” Seongmin elbowed Taeyoung in the side.  
“Don’t call me a loser! And if I tripped, I would have taken you with me.” He yanked on Taeyoung’s arm, in an attempt to show off his power, but Taeyoung just laughed at him.  
“Look, we’re basically here. Do you remember who asked for what?” Taeyoung looked left, then right, before crossing to the other side of the street. Seongmin pulled his phone out or his pocket.  
“Yeah, I wrote it down.” He waved his phone in the taller boy’s face. Taeyoung pushed the door to the restaurant open.  
“Good thinking! Can you show me?”  
“Sure, hold on.” Seongmin leaned against the wall, and turned his phone on. On his lockscreen, was a text notification he didn’t notice before.  
‘minhee 👎 : remember what i said about the way you look at him?’  
Attached to the text, was a picture that Seongmin didn’t even know had been taken. It was of him and Taeyoung, sitting at the table and talking, before they left. If you didn’t know better, you’d think this was a candid picture of a couple who were deeply in love. Not just two good friends. Seongmin’s heart started pounding. For some reason, he was thinking about Taeyoung in a way he never really has before. What if... What if everybody else was right? He was so busy thinking, he forgot what he was supposed to be doing.  
“Seongmin, are you okay?” Taeyoung seemed to be pretty worried.  
“Ah, y-yeah, sorry. I just got a text and it kinda distracted me. I’ll get all of the orders up for you.” Seongmin felt his face warming up. He cleared his throat, opened up his notes app, and handed his phone over to Taeyoung. “Here you go.”  
“Thanks, cutie.” Taeyoung has called Seongmin cute before, but with the message from Minhee still in mind, it felt different. He mentally slapped himself across the face. Come on, Seongmin, what are you thinking? Taeyoung, who was now standing by the counter, gave him a smile, and waved for him to come over and order what he wanted. When they stood side by side, it was clear that Taeyoung was the perfect height for Seongmin to lean on his shoulder, and Seongmin himself couldn’t help but notice that from time to time. He kind of wanted to know how it felt, to just grab onto Taeyoung’s arm and... Rest against him. Seongmin’s heart took control of his body for a moment, and before his mind could take over again, his head was leaning against Taeyoung’s shoulder. Taeyoung didn’t say anything, he just let it happen, but his face was reddening by the second.  
“Comfy?” Seongmin nodded, and Taeyoung just kept looking straight ahead. Seongmin couldn’t know how red he was getting. “Good. We can’t stay here, though.”  
“I know. It’s just for now.” Seongmin smiled. And, he’d never admit it, but maybe he was blushing a little bit.

It had been a few hours, and Seongmin and Taeyoung had successfully brought food back for their friends, and hung out for a while longer before going to stay at Taeyoung’s house for the night. Seongmin would’ve gone home, but Taeyoung insisted it was risky since it was getting late. It was too far to walk, and buses had stopped running. Also, a teenage boy getting in a taxi alone at night is dangerous, no matter where you live. But, Seongmin didn’t mind. A sleepover is always fun. So, now they were curled up next to each other, snacking on some candy Taeyoung had been hiding and watching some trashy movie they found on Netflix. Seongmin shivered, instinctively snuggling up to Taeyoung’s side. Taeyoung just put another piece of candy into his mouth.  
“You’re cold today, huh?”  
“Well, your room is always freezing, anyways.” Seongmin huffed, and Taeyoung just smiled, throwing his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders and pulling him closer.  
“It’s not my fault, blame the central heating for not working properly.” Seongmin’s lay his arm across Taeyoung’s torso. Seongmin opened his mouth, and Taeyoung shook his head, picking up some candy to feed to him. Seongmin stopped him though.  
“No, I don’t like those ones. Give me a red one instead.” Taeyoung rolled his eyes, putting his hand back into the bag to find a sufficient piece.  
“Picky.” He looked back over at Seongmin, who was now frowning. “Open your mouth!” Seongmin opened his mouth again, and bit down on the candy Taeyoung was holding, still pouting while he chewed it.  
“I’m not picky.” He mumbled. Taeyoung just ruffled his hair up.  
“If you say so.” Seongmin retorted by poking Taeyoung in the stomach.  
“You’re mean. I don’t wanna have a sleepover with you anymore.” He said, but he still cuddled further into Taeyoung’s side.  
“Awh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“You’re lucky I like you, idiot.” Taeyoung looked at the shorter boy with a gentle smile. He looked even smaller in his arms.  
“You’re an idiot.” On the screen, which the pair had been ignoring for the last few minutes, the main couple were kissing, extremely messily. Seongmin cringed, hiding his face in Taeyoung’s chest. Taeyoung just closed his eyes.  
“Maybe we should’ve picked something actually good.” Seongmin nodded.  
“I don’t think I can watch this anymore.” He reached over and paused the film, sighing. “Should we find something else?” Seongmin sat up slightly, looking for a new movie to watch. Taeyoung looked at him, and saw how his tongue stuck out with focus, even though he was doing something as simple as scrolling through Netflix. He was cute even when he wasn’t trying.  
“Hey, Seongmin?”  
“Hm?” Seongmin turned back to look at Taeyoung. His eyes were glimmering, like the prettiest star. Taeyoung bit his bottom lip.  
“Can I tell you something?” Seongmin hummed.  
“Sure, what?” Taeyoung sat up too, coming face to face with Seongmin, who smiled at him.  
“I... I’ve been thinking. Everyone always says stuff to me like... ‘When are you and Seongmin gonna get together?’” Seongmin snorted.  
“Really? You too?”  
“Yeah... And, it was annoying at first but I started to realise that they were... Kinda right?” Taeyoung looked down. “I don’t know...” Seongmin noticed how red Taeyoung’s cheeks were getting. He chuckled.  
“Wait... Are you saying what I think you are?” Taeyoung shrugged.  
“Maybe...?”  
“Well, what are you saying?” Seongmin tilted his head. Taeyoung clenched his fists, and immediately relaxed them.  
“I-I like you, Seongmin. I really do. I know we’ve been friends for a while and you might not want to change that, and that’s totally fine, but... I just wanted to let you know.” Seongmin grabbed onto Taeyoung’s hands.  
“Tae. I like you too.” Taeyoung lifted his head up, and furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting to hear that.  
“You do?” Seongmin nodded.  
“Yeah. Actually, it took me a while to realise too. I basically just realised today.” Taeyoung grinned. “So, yes, I do like you but... I think I need some time before we start, I don’t know, dating or whatever.” Seongmin squeezed Taeyoung’s hands, while the older took the words in.  
“That’s fine. I’ll wait for you. The last thing I’d want to do is push you.” Seongmin always thought Taeyoung was the sweetest person alive, and this only confirms it for him. He reached over and engulfed Taeyoung in a hug.  
“Thank you. I don’t deserve you.” Taeyoung shook his head.  
“I don’t deserve you either.” 

Taeyoung reached out for Seongmin’s hand.  
“Are you ready?” Seongmin grabbed it.  
“I think so.” He exhaled. “Are you?”  
“Yeah.” Taeyoung pushed the door open, and all of their friends were sitting together when they walked in.  
“Hey, you two!” Wonjin smiled, looking back down at his phone right after. Hyeongjun was sitting by his side, and he smiled too.  
“Are you holding hands?” Serim questioned, leaning forward in his seat. Suddenly, everyone else’s eyes fell to Taeyoung and Seongmin’s hands.  
“Oh, shit, they are!” Minhee exclaimed.  
“Do you have something you want to tell us?” Allen asked teasingly, and even though he was one of the oldest in the room, Seongmin probably would’ve yelled at him if he wasn’t wrong.  
“Yes, we do, actually.” He gently tugged on Taeyoung’s arm. Taeyoung cleared his throat.  
“Um... We’re dating.” Nobody looked surprised, but they were all excited.  
“Yes! Finally!” Woobin hollered, and he patted Jungmo on the shoulder. “You owe me money.”  
“Fuck, later, okay?” Jungmo crossed his arms. Seongmin waved his free hand in the air.  
“Why does he-“  
“Don’t ask, okay?”  
“Sure, whatever.” Hyeongjun sat up, resting his elbows on his legs and placing his face in his hands.  
“So... How long have you been together?” Taeyoung and Seongmin both took a second to count in their heads.  
“I wanna say... Three months since we became official.” Everyone cooed.  
“That’s so cute! We’re so happy for you, you babies.” Serim got up and pulled them into a hug.  
“Thanks, guys.” Seongmin let go of Taeyoung’s hand to hug Serim back properly. And, after a few more minutes, Seongmin and Taeyoung weren’t the center of attention anymore. Seongmin wandered off to the kitchen to get a drink, and he heard somebody approach him. He smiled, expecting a kiss on the cheek from his boyfriend, but instead he got Minhee’s hand on his shoulder.  
“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank you for reading!  
> this ship doesn’t exactly have the most content yet so i decided to make some myself lmao  
> this is pretty short and it didn’t take me that long but truth be told i’d die for it  
> pls let me know what you thought and maybe give me a follow on twitter? (@oecravity) i’m nice i promise  
> thanks once again for reading and i’ll see you later!! <3


End file.
